


you got a beautiful taste

by thesockhop



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s0105 Fork, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockhop/pseuds/thesockhop
Summary: Beth has read Benny’s book twice already, and she must be a glutton for punishment, as she starts it over again from the second chapter.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	you got a beautiful taste

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Glycerine, while there aren't lyrics, the Vitamin String Quartet [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Plbi7JRyXNw) is the mood.

Beth has read Benny’s book twice already, and she must be a glutton for punishment, as she starts it over again from the second chapter. The first read, she’d been too distracted by word choice. Benny clearly doesn’t have a decent editor, the whole damn book reading like he’s on a lounge chair and preaching to his adoring fans. 

The second read she got more, but god, the narcissism, the confidence that the pages radiate is ridiculously distracting. And maybe she’d reached the end of her patience, the end of her coffee, the end of her sanity, as she thought: she _would_ take a page out of his book. 

Benny’s whole shtick is making people notice, from his play style to his mishmash of fashion. 

Well. She’s been doing half that since she started. Easy enough to adjust the latter. 

Flipping the book over to hold her place, Beth strips down. Riffling through her suitcase, she finally finds the right items at the bottom, tucked away just in case. 

She gets dressed, touches up her make up and stands before the mirror. A giggle passes her lips, she looks fake. Black satin lingerie and red lipstick, she looks like a pinup. She looks… _pretty_. 

The emerald robe is loose on her shoulders, makes the outfit all the more provocative. Her thighs are too- 

No. 

Benny fucking Watts wouldn’t have an ounce of insecurity, and neither will she. 

She snorts, seating herself before the dorm’s desk where the board is set up. Moves the pieces back to the next play the book analyzes. There’s a curious bubble in her chest, she’s giddy with it. Wonders if this is how Benny feels playing dressed up in his cowboy gear. 

Lips curled up, she brings the bishop forward, focuses on the board. Wonders if maybe-

There’s a knock, another and, “Beth? It’s Benny, open up. Come on, I know you’re here.” 

She hesitates, mind settling as Benny knocks again – impatient that one.

With a wicked smile, Beth gets up, holding his book rather than the robe shut. Asking as she opens the door, “Here to psych me out?” 

“Funny, I was thinking-” his voice cuts out abruptly as he looks at her. “What- what are you doing?” 

“Reading your book,” she simpers, “studying hard.” 

“Ha,” he exhales, eyes trying to stay on hers. It’s cute. Makes her feel powerful, her garter belt so much more fashionable than the knife on his hip. Her fingers itch, bets she could draw it off him right now. 

“You joining me?” 

Benny looks struck, footsteps approaching, and he glances over his shoulder before pushing into her room, slamming the door behind him. Inside, in this small dorm room, his clothes look even more like a collection of props, easily divested. 

“What the hell are you playing at Harmon?” 

She crosses her arms tight under her bra, cleavage rising, and his book held at her side. His eyes flick to it, the absolute narcissist. Now, to translate that onto the board-

“This can’t be how you usually study. How did you know, what the hell.”

Fragments and repeating himself too. Beth places the book on the desk, turns back to him. “No,” she agrees, “it isn’t. It’s how I study for _you_.” 

Check, she thinks. 

Benny blinks, gaze rapidly flickering over her. 

“You came to me,” she says, walking back to him. Her fingers are feather light as they tap the brim of his hat, “May I?” 

“Seductress,” he accuses, but doesn’t leave, doesn’t stop her from pulling off his hat and tossing it to the desk. The coat is next, and Benny’s hands land heavy on her hips. 

Hold her still as he says, “This won’t give you an edge.” 

She doesn’t agree, but she also doesn’t care. 

“Okay.” 

His eyes widen like he can’t believe it, and that’s mate. 

Cupping his face, she kisses him, and he stops holding back. He’s a flurry of motion, reaching for all of her at once, playing with her hair, touching her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, tongue delving into her mouth. 

She kisses him back, shallow as she strips the rest of his clothes off, as he walks her backwards to the bed. Nearly trips as she falls against it, tossing the robe aside. 

He crawls on top of her, fingers slipping off the last scraps of satin, kissing down her side and laying between her thighs. He taps her clit, meets her eyes with a grin. 

“Gonna make you scream Harmon.” 

She raises an eyebrow, nearly laughs, “Oh, is that so Watts?” 

He doesn’t answer, eyes sparkling as his thumb presses down firmly on her clit. It’s nice, not mind-blowing but nice, and then Benny launches the true attack. His mouth landing low, and tongue swiping up, lapping into her. His mustache tickles, and her hips move without permission, get him in just the right spot as her eyelids flutter shut. His thumb is a steady weight as his tongue works, a heady pressure building up. It feels far better than how she’s been touched before, an absurd twinge of annoyance that it’s Benny Watts of all people succeeding. 

His mouth works diligently, doesn’t let up until she crests. 

She pulls him back up, and sex is a good look on him. His face shining with her juices, his hair ruffled in every direction, his mouth and eyes dark. Benny kisses her, elbows bracketing her shoulders, cock brushing against her sensitive skin. 

It’s a nice offering, but not the move sequence she wants. Pulls him in close, and rolls them over. He leans up instinctively, and she pins his shoulders down with her fists, straddling him. 

“Beth-” Benny starts, voice choking off into a groan as she takes his cock all at once. 

It _fits_. There’s a lovely stretch to it, isn’t too wide like the other nor too short like the one before that. She rocks her hips gently, making the smallest of movements, wants to keep this feeling of fullness as long as she can. 

Benny moves his legs behind her, and suddenly he’s thrusting in and out of her, the devastating loss chased by exquisite pleasure as he returns.

She moans, trying to match his tempo. Benny’s hands grab her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, and she clenches around his cock. He sucks in a breath, and she does it again, makes his hips falter. 

He falls back against the bed, looks conquered in a way that has her riding him faster, chasing down another orgasm. 

Benny curses, seizes up as he spills inside her. She’s almost disappointed, but then his hand is back on her clit, helping her finish with a happy sigh. 

“God you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, pulls her down beside him, and she ends up snuggled under his arm. 

It’s nice. Weirdly nice. 

“Want me to go?” 

It feels like Benny’s offering her a knight, a way to clear the room, reset the board more literally come morning. A safe, boring option. 

Neither of them expect her to take it. 

“No.” 

Beth can feel his smug grin even though he knew the answer, so she adds on, “I was promised a scream Benny.” 

That kicks the smugness off his face, and Beth grins as he nips her neck. 

“My mistake, thinking you’d need to rest.” His hands slide down her body, shivers in their wake. 

-

“Mmm, that was really good. I could do that every night,” Beth declares. She feels thoroughly sated, stretched out and nude, Benny a warm blanket upon her back. 

He laughs against her neck, dropping a kiss. “Yeah? You still gonna fuck me after? It’ll be you or me.” 

It’s going to be her. She knew it before he stepped across her threshold, has only grown more confident in seeing this side of him. Knows now how she'll beat him in under thirty-five moves, maybe thirty. It makes it simple to answer true. 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Benny murmurs, yawning by her ear. 

Her eyes fall shut, and she sleeps easy.


End file.
